Cards
by FujoshiLoveShip
Summary: Kejadian lima puluh tahun lalu. Yang membuat kekuatan-kekuatan itu menjadi terpisah-pisah, Salah satu anggota dari Queen mengalami Amnesia Total membuat sang King menyesali kebodohannya kala itu. YAOI BL Don't like don't Read Fantasy Romance TaoRis/KrisTao


_**Summary : **__Kejadian lima puluh tahun lalu. Yang membuat kekuatan-kekuaan itu menjadi terpisah-pisah, Salah satu anggota dari _Queen_ mengalami _Amnesia Total _membuat sang King menyesali kebodohannya kala itu._

**YAOI_BL_Don't like don't Read_Fantasy_Romance**

Laki-laki manis bermata panda itu menghela nafasnya dalam saat melihat sebuah symbol di tengkuknya. Symbol jam pasir; Time. Setiap hari dia bertanya pada sang 'gege'— Luhan, kenapa dia memiliki symbol itu dan apa artinya… Tapi, Luhan hanya diam, berkata tidak tau ataupun jangan dipikirkan. Sebagai adik yang baik, laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian diam.

"Tao-ie, tolong belikan daging di toko yang ada di perempatan itu!" teriak Luhan dari dapur.

"Ya, ge!" balas Tao dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ia mengambil _syal_ dan jaket hitamnya. Ini bukan musim dingin melainkan musim semi. Dimana semuanya nampak hangat. Tapi, Luhan selalu bilang agar mengenakan _syal _untuk menutupi tengkuknya. Dan lagi-lagi, Tao hanya menurut.

"Ge, dimana uangnya?"

"Ambil saja di atas kulkas. Oh, ya satu lagi!" Luhan berjalan ke arah meja makan dan mengambil secarik kertas di atas meja. Dia berjalan ke arah Tao dan memberikan kertas itu.

"Beli juga yang ada di daftar ini, oke?" Luhan mengusap surai hitam milik Tao.

"Baiklah…"

Tao berjalan keluar dari rumah itu denan senandung kecil. Luhan tersenyum tipis memperhatikan bocah manis itu. tatapannya menerawang jauh diringi senyum tipis yang perlahan-lahan menghilang itu.

"Kau lebih baik tidak ingat apa-apa Tao-ie. Itu lebih baik," Luhan mengusap wajahnya dan kembali ke aktvitas sebelumnya. Berkutat dengan laptop dan mengerjakan segudang tugas kuliahnya.

Di lain tempat, laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan tubuh yang tinggi tengah menegak jus jeruknya. Kakinya ia silangkan dengan majalah fashion di atas pangkuannya. Ya, laki-laki itu terlihat sangat sempurna. Wajah tampan dinginnya itu, rambut pirangnya, tubuh tingginya itu… engh, bagaikan pangeran di dunia fantasy bukan?

"Krissie~" laki-laki bertubuh lebih pendek darinya, tapi masih bisa dibilang tinggi juga laki-laki itu, duduk di sebelah Kris dan langsung menyerobot jus jeruk milik Kris. Kris mengerlingkan matanya kesal dan menggulung majalah yang ia baca dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ingin memukul ku dengan majalah, Ge? Bukankah itu akan membuat ku tertawa bahagia?" laki-laki bergigi indah itu menyilangkan tangannya.

Kris mengurungkan niatnya dan menghela nafasnya kasar. "Aku ingin marah pada takdir yang membuat ku harus bersamam mu!"

"Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa bersama mu. Kenapa aku tidak bersama Queen ku?" Chanyeol meletekan jari telunjuknya dan berpikir keras.

Kris mendengus. Ia tau laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah serius. Sangat tidak akan pernah serius dalam masalah genting pun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Laki-laki berkulit putih susu pun muncul dengan mata yang sembab dan rambut yang masih acak-acakan. Dia berjalan ke karpet di dekat Kris dan Chanyeol duduk dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Posisinya telentang dan mata sembabnya menatap dua hyung nya yang tengah bertingkah aneh.

"Hyeong…" lirih bocah putih susu itu.

"Hm?" keduanya hanya berdeham menatap laki-laki itu— Sehun dengan jawaban sebuah dehaman.

"Kalian tau kenapa aku bangun?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya bingung.

"Aku bermimpi buruk. Foe datang kembali, Hyeongdeul. Bahkan aku bermmpi Joker tengah bersiap-siap menyerang kita."

Suasana kembali hening. Mencerna setiap perkataan Sehun tadi semuanya terdiam. Kalau Joker tengah bersiap-bersiap seperti yang dimimpin Sehun itu… berarti aka nada sebuah pertempurn hebat di antara mereka.

Kris mengusap wajahnya. Kalau Foe sudah mulai berkeliaran, bagaimana nasib Queen nya? Dalam situasi genting seperti ini, seharusnya Queen harus selalu berada di samping King. King harus selalu melindungi Queen.

"Ah, aku ingin ke rumah Chen!" Chanyeol memecah keheningan dan beranjak dari tempatnya. "Satu lagi," dia berbalik sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu hanya mimpi. Bukankah Joker sudah kita bunuh?" Chanyeol memasang topinya dan melambaikan tangan.

"Ah, baiklah… aku ingin membeli cemilan dulu. Kau ikut, Hyeong?" Sehun bangkit dari posisinya.

"Tidak. Aku titip _nachos_ saja."

Tao melihat _list_ belanjanya dengan seksama. Semuanya sudah diberi tanda centang di akhir kalimat. Dia tersenyum sumringah saat menatap beberapa lembar uang di tangannya. "Es krim sepertinya enak." Tao bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

Senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya itu. Membuat beberapa orang menatap gemas ke arahnya. Siapa yang tidak gemas dengan wajah semanis dan seimut itu?

"Ahjussi, aku pesan satu skop strawberry, satu skop coklat dan satu skop mint." Tao memesan tiga rasa sekaligus. Ugh, membayangkannya saja membuat Tao senyum-senyum sendiri. Tiga rasa yang sangat Tao sukai dari dulu.

"_Ige…"_ penjual es krim itu menyerahkan pesanan Tao.

Tao tersenyum dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang. "_Gamsahamnida,"_ ia membungkuk hormat dan mengambil es krim pesanannya.

"GRRRRRR"

Suara erangan yang terdengar tidak begitu keras itu berasal dari sebuah makhluk mengerikan. Matanya ada tiga, kepalanya mirip hiu lengkap dengan gigi tajamnya sedangkan badannya seperti badan kuda.

"Arggghh!" pekikan kesakitan seseorang terdengar diiringi jatuhnya tubuh seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya tak berbentuk lagi. Wajahnya hancur akibat cengkraman makhluk mengerikan itu.

Seketika tubuh pria naas itu menghilang menjadi abu dan terbang tertiup angin musim semi. Makhluk itu menggeram dan berjalan menyusuri gang kecil dan sepi itu. Mencari mangsa baru sepertinya.

Dilain tempat, Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia menatap punggung tangannya yang terlukis sebuah symbol. "Aneh. Kenapa menyala?" dia mengerenyitkan keningnya saat memperhatikan symbol yang menyala warna biru itu.

"Ta… Tao…" dia memegangi kepalanya saat tiba-tiba muncul bayangan Tao dalam kepalanya. Laki-laki itu tengah menjilati es krim dan bersenandung riang. Dua belokan lagi dia akan bertemu dengan… "FOE! TAO!"

Luhan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia tidak mematikan laptopnya yang mungkin saja baterai laptop itu akan habis dan mati. Menghilangkan tugas-tugas yang sudah Luhan kerjakan.

.

.

.

Tao masih asik bersenandung dan mengelap tangannya ke baju yang ia kenakan. Es krim yang sudah ia makan sudah habis dan dia asal mengelap saja di bajunya.

"GRRRRRR" Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar suara geraman.

Ia menoleh ke sekeliling dan tidak mendapati siapapun. Suasana begitu sepi dan hanya ada Tao disitu. Jaraknya dengan rumah masih butuh waktu lima belas menit lagi. Tao ingin segera pulang dan memeluk Luhan.

Dengan mengendap-ngendap, Tao berbelok. Langkah kakinya terhenti mendapati seekor anak anjing yang berada beberapa meter darinya. Tao memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap anak anjing itu.

"Oh, kau rupanya yang menggeram. Haha… aku sempat takut tadi." Tao berjalan perlahan-lahan agar tidak menganggetkan anak anjing itu. Rasa takutnya menghilang sampai ketika….

CRASSSH

Tubuh Tao menegang seketika. Hewan menggemaskan itu hancur dengan mengenaskan. Darahnya berceceran kemana-mana. Bahkan beberapa tetes mengenai jaket yang Tao kenakan. Tao tidak dapat bergerak. Dia masih terlalu _shock_ melihat kejadian itu.

"GRRRRRRR" Tao mendengar suara geraman itu lagi.

Kepalanya terangkat dan mendapati si 'pelaku' yang telah membunuh hewan lucu itu. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku dan pikirannya terlalu kalut. Makhluk apa yang ada di depannya ini?

"Grrrr…" monster itu menggeram pelan dan berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Ge… gege… gege…" Tao memejamkan matanya dan mendengar langkah kaki berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Tidak… tidak hanya sepasang langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arahnay dengan perlahan. Masih ada satu lagi. Langkah kaki itu terdengar tengah berlari. Semakin mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Lebih dekat dari monster itu.

"Move!"

Tao mendengar sebuah teriakan. Ia dapat mengenali si pemilik suara itu.

"Luhan gege…" Tao melirih pelan.

Sedetik kemudian, Tao mendengar bunyi sebuah benda yang menghantam sesuatu dengan cukup keras. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat monster itu mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

Tao memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum cerah. Luhan datang di saat yang tepat. Tao berjalan secara perlahan ke arah Luhan dan menganggap monster itu sudah benar-benar menghilang. Luhan tersenyum getir melihat adik kesayangannya masih selamat dan kebahagiaan itu membuat Luhan lengah.

"GRRRRRR! RROOOAAAAR!" Monster itu membuka mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah bola api raksasa yang siap dia arahkan pada targetnya.

Luhan membelalakan matanya. Tao lah yang akan terkena bola api itu. Laki-laki mungil itu melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak mendapati apapun untuk ia lemparkan pada monster itu.

"TAO! AWAS!" Luhan memekik membuat Tao menoleh ke belakang.

Bola api itu sudah meluncur ke arahnya. Tao menutup matanya dan…

SSSSYYYYUUUT

Sebuah dinding angin berdiri kokoh di hadapan Tao. Menangkis bola api itu dan melenyapkannya. Tao membuka matanya dan terduduk lemas. Dinding angin itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dan Tao katuh terduduk lemas. Kantong belanjaannya sudah jatuh entah kemana. Dia terlalu _shock_.

Luhan berlari menghampiri Tao dan memeriksa keadaan bocah panda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, eoh? Apa ada yang terluka? Apa ada yang sakit?" Luhan memegangi pipi Tao yang sudah bersimbah air mata.

"Hyaaa… gege… aku takut. Sangat takut. Gege…" Tao memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat. Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Tao. Pandangannya tertuju paa garis hitam bekas dinding angin itu terbentuk.

"Wind…" Luhan melirih saat seorang laki-laki berdiri membelakanginya.

Laki-laki itu berbalik dan tersenyum. Ia menatap Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh kerinduan. Dia memang sangat rindu pada sosok Luhan.

"Wind…" lagi-lagi Luhan menggumam pelan.

"Bukankah tugas King melindungi Queen?" laki-laki itu tersenyum.

Luhan menundukan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. "Tao, kita mundur sekarang, oke? Kau bisa berdiri kan?"

Luhan memapah Tao untuk berdiri. Tao mentap Luhan dan mengangguk. Ia memutar kepalanya dan mendapati sosok asing tengah membelakangi mereka. Laki-laki itu sepertinya akan melawan monster itu.

"Hei, siapapun kau, terimakasih! Kau jangan mati. Jika kau berpikir akan mati melawan monster itu, lebih baik kau mundur dan telpon polisi. Kita kabur dan kau boleh berkunjung ke rumah kami sebagai mengucapkan terimakasih." Tao tersenyum dengan wajah kusutnya.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Tao yang tengah tersenyum. Dia membulatkan matanya menatap Tao. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik.

"Ye, hyeong. Nama ku… Sehun." Laki-laki itu— Sehun berbalik dan berjalan mendekat ke arah monster itu.

Luhan menatap nanar Sehun. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar sang King baik-baik saja.

"Sehun…" entah mengapa nama itu terasa asing di lidah Luhan. Ia tidak pernah memanggil laki-laki itu dengan nama lain selain Wind. "Jaga diri baik-baik."

Luhan mengajak Tao untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan membiarkan laki-laki bernama Sehun itu untuk menangani semuanya.

.

.

.

Sehun mengepal tangannya menatap Foe di depannya. Dia berdecak sebal dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau nyaris membuat My Queen terluka bodoh. Dan Ow!", Sehun memperhatikan Foe itu dari atas ke bawah dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Ugh, mengerikan dan sangat jauh berbeda dari lima puluh tahun yang lalu!"

Sehun menjetikan jarinya dan munculah dua pusaran angin di sisi kanan-kirinya. Foe itu menggeram dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Angin di sebelah kiri Sehun bergerak dan langsung membelah tubuh Foe itu menjadi dua. Darah berwarna hitam langsung bertebaran kemana-mana. Foe itu hancur begitu saja dan tubuhnya menjadi abu dan terhisap ke dalam lubang hitam yang muncul setiap Foe mati.

"Mulai sekarang tidak akan ada lagi ketenangan." Sehun tersenyum dan angin-angin itu menghilang.

Dia berbalik dan mendapati tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di belakangnya. Lagi-lagi dia kehilangan sang Queen. "Syukurlah kau sehat dan masih tetap… cantik."

**-TBC-**

_**Mind to review? Kagak review kagak lanjut -_-**_


End file.
